


Takie ładne oczy

by Filigranka



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Gen, Polski | Polish, ludzie zwariowałam fiki rozdaję, polskie fandomy są najlepsiejsze
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Potrójne drabble o czasie, który Alvin spędził w Odmętach.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etincelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etincelle/gifts).



> Dla Eti, jeszcze rzutem na taśmę! ;) Drobiazg (350 słów) do życzenia: Alvin. Jakieś studium postaci, coś? Z naciskiem na jego dzieciństwo i bieganie za Geraltem po polach? Znaczy, jakieś odniesienie do dorosłego Alvina też, jak najbardziej, ale po prostu przeczytałabym jakąś rozszerzoną wersję spotkań z Geraltem. O, i skąd się wziął u Karoliny. A, i jeśli dalej, to poprosiłabym, żeby trafił do Triss, a nie do Shani. 
> 
> Obawiam się, że tutaj mamy głównie Alvina i żadnej z pozostałych postaci (bo rzecz już w Odmętach się dzieje) - ale trafił do Triss, a juści. ;)

Miło było się znowu bawić z wioskowymi dziećmi. Nawet milej niż poprzednio, bo tym razem dzieciarnia się go nie bała, nikt go nie wyzywał ani nie rzucał kamieniami. Co prawda pani Triss upominała Alvina zawsze, że nie powinien marnować czasu na takie wygłupy, bo ma olbrzymi talent i jest stworzony do większych rzeczy – a za takimi zdolnościami idzie odpowiedzialność, a za odpowiedzialnością idzie praca – ale pani Triss tutaj nie było, Alina zaś zachęcała go wręcz do wychodzenia z domu.  
     Co druga prawda Alina wolałaby chyba, żeby siedział na tym dworze pod drzewem albo na polu i „przyglądał się romantycznie światu, dostrzegając jego ukrytą, zaświatową istotę, jak to wrażliwe, niezepsute jeszcze dzieciątka czynić powinny”. Ale żaden inny dzieciak w okolicy tak nie robił, nawet dziewczyny. Kiedy wszyscy razem pasali krowy, to grali w kamyki albo udawane kości, pluli na odległość, śpiewali, wili wianki, strugali figurki z drewna, kłócili się i tłukli. Zresztą, siedzenia i patrzenia Alvin miał po dziurki w nosie. Pani Triss kazała mu tak siedzieć codziennie, tylko nazywała to „medytacją”. „Medytacja” miała mu pomóc kontrolować koszmary. Ale od takiego patrzenia Alvinowi zaczynało się tylko nudzić, a jak z tych nudów zaczynał myśleć, to dopiero przychodziły mu do głowy okropne rzeczy.  
     Alinie musiało wystarczyć, że łaził z nią na maliny i opowiadał o swoich wizjach. Mówiła, że są bardzo „poetyczne”. Może i. Grunt, że Alvinowi robiło się lżej, jak tak opowiadał. Dzieciaki we wsi, nawet te starsze, uwielbiały też jego „bajanie”. Gdy tak „bajał”, dziewczyny piszczały i przytulały się do swoich kuzynów, a i owi kuzyni wyglądali nietęgo. Strasznie fajna sprawa.  
     Kiedyś zobaczył, że ta elfka z pięknymi oczami też go słucha, tylko z daleka, spod samego lasu. Szkoda, że z daleka – nie widział jej oczu, a stała tak długo, mógłby się im naprzyglądać za wszystkie czasy.  
     W nocy, oczywiście, śnił, że tamta elfka umiera. W strasznych męczarniach. Nawet się nie zdziwił. Zawsze się mu zwidywały takie rzeczy. Ale postanowił nie opowiadać o tym śnie. Ani dzieciakom, ani Alinie, ani nikomu, nawet Geraltowi, jak wreszcie Geralt go tutaj znajdzie. Jeszcze ta elfka będzie znowu słuchać i zrobi się jej przykro.


End file.
